You think you know me
by thestoriesofmyheart
Summary: Once Kurt transfers to Dalton, Rachel finds out the real reason why he left and confronts his attacker. Little did she know that little confrontation would have life changing results and go on a heart breaking journey to find who she is once more.
1. Chapter 1

2 weeks ago

"Finn! You need to do this for your brother!" I shout as he walks off ignoring me, just like all Tina, Quinn, and Brittany did. I yell as he leaves the school, leaving me to think of what to do.

Present time

I arrived at the school the minute it opened and am welcomed to a deserted school and see exactly who I wanted to see.

"Karofsky, can I have a word?" I ask standing stiff and tall.

"Shut the hell up Berry." He says swirling the coffee in his hands.

"Stop being mean to Kurt." I say angered.

"Excuse me?" he asks stiffing up.

"I know what you did to him so back off!" I say angered.

"You know what I do?" he asks frightened as he pushed me to the ground as he kicks me in the stomach.

"I've done this to you multiple times before do you want me to do it again." He asks pulling the back of my hair as I start to fight him back.

"Guess not…he's going to get what he deserves." He says as he starts to pour the scolding coffee onto my arm, burning my skin.

"Stop it…why do you have to hurt him? I thought I was your punching bag, just don't hurt him!" I say in anger.

"No honey I want to hurt you even more." He says as he throws the coffee onto my face as I can hear the skin deteriorating from my face, as I cry out in pain.

"Please…don't." I say as I shake my head in response, as he laughs and pulls me into the glee room.

"Oh no you asked for it this time." He says as he hits me over and over until his lips are on mines as I struggle against him until he defiles me over and over again.

"HELP! GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shout as he continues to hurt me.

"Shut the hell up Berry, besides no one can hear you. Don't you just love sound proof rooms?" he reminds me as he pulls his clothes on and I hastily put my skirt on as I yell for help some before, before he comes back over and continues to hit me, until he takes his keys and carves something into in my skin as I yelp in pain as I feel the unberable tearing of my skin. After what felt like ten minutes he stopped and I managed to kick him off as I run to the door and throw the door open and run through the halls, knowing he's running after me, until I run into a figure.

"R-Rachel?" Kurt asks pulling my chin up to his as I whip my head around and whispered with all the strength I had left.

"Run Kurt Run." I say as I try to get out of his grip.


	2. Etched In Your Skin, Eternally

**Chapter Two: Etched On Your Skin, Eternally**

"Rachel—"he says before he lets go seeing him running around the corner yelling he was going to kill me as I grab Kurt's hand as I ran with him as I see the safety of the principal's office, until I feel a pair of hands coming to my neck as I begin to gurgle as Kurt looks on in shock.

"Get out of here!" I whimper as he runs into the principal's office as I manage to kick Karofsky and manage to run to the doors, holding down the door as I felt the beats and locked the door, and slid down the door and cried.

"Mrs. Sylvester-" Kurt says as they started walking hastily to the door when they stopped the second they saw me with blood oozing down my wrists, as well as blood coming down from my legs with hair all over the place with bruises all over her body and face with tears cascading down her burned skin.

"Oh my-"Kurt says finally seeing me for the first time.

"Rachel... can you come with me in my office for a second honey?" asked Sue as she kneeled down to her with such compassion that Kurt would have been laughing at if it wasn't for this kind of situation, his heart clenched at the sight of Sue attempting to comfort me in defeat.

"P-please don't hurt me." I say with such despair and fear.

"Honey, I won't but I need you to trust me, and come to my office with me." She says worried.

"I—I can't get up it hurts too much." I reply mentally hating myself for thisweakness.

"I'll help you." Kurt says as he comes over and with the help of Sue and him they carry me to her office and I collapse into the chair that they put me on.

"Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up when you did Kurt." I say thankful as he bursts into tears.

"I'm so sorry Rach, I thought I was the only one getting harassed by him." He says as he gives me a big hug, as I cling to him in desperation.

"Rachel, I'm going to need to hear what happened everything honey." She says holding my other hand.

"He—I well I went to confront him to leave Kurt alone." I reply.

"Why didn't you get the others together to help you?" Kurt asks confused.

"I did. They didn't want to confront them they were scared, so I confronted him alone, and he started hitting me…and then he threw me into the glee room...and he…he…" I say as I close my eyes feeling the tears fall down.

"What did he do Rach?" Kurt asks squeezing my hand in support.

"He raped me. He fucking raped me...and hit me over and over again…and then he...he carved something into my skin.. I say raising my skirt a little bit to show them the word and am shocked at what I see.

_Manhands_


	3. I'm Not Dreaming, Am I?

I'm Not Dreaming, Am I? 

Looking down at her bloody thigh she felt herself still at the words she had once thought would be a distant memory in her life. Shock filled her body, she felt so numb. How she wished that her leg would move, that any finger, any arm, any blink would awake her from this reality.

"N—n—no." she whispered to herself finally lifting her leg closer to her, to hide the horrific scar.

"Rach…" Kurt replied choked with tears in his eyes.

"Pl—please tell me this isn't happening, I need you to tell me everything will be okay….Please." she pleaded fighting back the tears as she ranted herself into denial, refusing to believe.

"It's going to be okay." He replied looking at the wall behind her, wishing desperately that she would think he was looking at her.

"Don't lie to me. "She replied sharp as a dagger.

"I… I can't tell you that everything's okay, because it's not, but I'm going to be _here_ for you _every _step of the way." He told her in desperation, and she nodded her head in acceptance refusing to let her façade fall down on her.

"This isn't a dream is it? I'm not going to wake up am I?" Rachel pondered with innocence of a child that had been told that Santa was not real, that the goal of being a princess was _impossible._

"You're never going to wake up." Kurt solemnly told her and saw her eyes widen and the tears she had tried so desperately to hold back come crashing down.

"Who did this Rachel?" Sue asked curious.

"D-Da-…. I can't…. I can't do this." She whispered.

"Rachel… I know this is not an easy time for you, but I _need _to know who did this to you. I need to know who to expel, I need to know what _monster _is, I need to _protect_ you, and I need to protect every single _girl_ in here." Sue asked her as she brought her hand on top of hers trying to shake the feeling of pity as she saw her flinch at the mere touch.

"That _monster _has been a tormenter and a threat for as long as I can remember and none of you have done anything! How do I know this isn't let's make Rachel think that things will be better once we find who! Let's face it! Every time I came to complain to _Figgins! Every SINGLE TIME! _He told me it would be okay….and you know what? IT NEVER DID! Instead, He…. He told him….and it…" she replied hysterical leaping up from her chair as she began to pace back and forth as she ranted with venom seeping out of her core.

The room was dead silent at the insane girl, with the formally quiet clock roaring in the background.

Silence….

One minute…

(Tick)

Two minutes…

(Tock)

Six minutes…

(Tick)

Ten minutes…

Hysterical laughter filled the room, and Kurt and Sue looked on in shock as Rachel broke down.

"Do you know how _fucking _ironic this is?" sick amusement filled the air as they breathed in a huge breath of air dreading the answer.

If you had asked Kurt, if he wanted to see Rachel Berry break, he would have. It's what everyone had wanted. They waited; they pushed….she did nothing. The Slushies'', her _own _mother leaving her for Quinn's daughter, Jesse's betrayal, Finn's lying, the pornographic pictures, Jacob's obsessive stalking. It was supposed to _break _her. They were wrong it only made her _stronger._

How he prayed to the god he didn't believe in to forgive him forever wishing to break her. She wasn't even broken, she couldn't be fixed. She was destroyed and all he could do was watch in horror as she disinegrated to the ground, fire and ash as one.

"If you had just LISTENED to me! If you had taken the TIME! This… this would never have occurred. He would have been behind bars like he should have been years ago!" she yelled going from hysteric to a twisted sick smile in seconds.

"You want to know who made my life _hell? _You want to know you just destroyed whatever was left of that pathetic life called Rachel Berry? I'm going to tell you. Oh you'll love it Ms. Sylvester. It's your favorite Glee tormenter. Dave Karofsky? I'm sure you hear of your star student?" Rachel replied looking at her with a disturbing knowing smile with such glee that it gave Kurt the chills even looking at her. Hoping to change his direction he looked into the eyes of Coach Sylvester and was surprised to see that look of denial in her face that was once on Rachel's face.

"N—No! W—that, how is this possible?" Sue asked flabbergasted looking ashamed.

"Don't act as if you hadn't seen this coming. He's been harassing me since my first day of freshman year, and you_ encouraged _them!" she spat disgusted, with her fists clenched, and face turning red.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let this rivalry happened." Sue pleaded with her with remorse in her eyes.

"I cannot take this anymore. I'm going home. I'll call the police. Just get him _expelled." _She demanded her and within a blink of an eye grabbed Kurt's hand and walked like a lady to the door.

"It may not be clear, but I will not be attending my classes today." Rachel told her, with a affirmative nod from Sue, she walked out of the Room as if nothing had fazed her.

Sue and Kurt watched from their perspective places in awe.


	4. You Saved Me

You Saved Me

Striding to her car she hoped to keep her illusion that she was fine and strong upheld. Clearly someone forgot to teach her that illusions can only last as long as someone can hold them up.

Digging into her pocket, she pulled out her keys quickly. The keys rattled in her hand not being able to stay still.

"Come on, open…please." She whispered anxiously as she poked and prodded at the keyhole. Every time she tried to put it in, it kept missing. Desperate she took her hand and tried again, and again…

"Rachel… Rach…" Kurt replied realizing what she had been doing in there, and quickly grabbed her hand. She jumped and shrieked looking at him with terror filled eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just _please _give me the keys." He pleaded with sincerity in his eyes.

His heart broke at the hidden horror that he was sure his little diva was thinking; he would hurt her, that he would etch yet another word for her to remember. Perhaps, she worried he would take her away and harm her already shattered self.

Looking at him and the keys she slowly brought out her hands, but paused above his open palm.

"Y—you're not going to hurt me? I need you to swear… I don't want to feel pain anymore." She told him in a squeaky terrified voice like that of a child.

"I promise." He earnestly told her.

With that she reluctantly dropped the keys in his hand. Silently Kurt unlocked the door and she moved to the passenger seat.

As Kurt drove his way to the Berry household, Rachel looked outside of her window. How fitting for the day to be as dark, dreary, and depressing as she had felt.

It was dead silent, and the tension was growing thick, a knife could have cut it. Sighing, he let out a breath of relief when he pulled into the Berry's driveway, knowing the drive was over with.

"Hun… we're here. You're _safe _now." He told her stilled and frozen body, and it seemed his words were enough to take her away from whatever land she had driven her mind to.

"O—of course, let's get inside I need to make a phone call, so you can take a look around." Rachel replied as she pulled herself together and got out of the car, unlocked her house, and Kurt followed diligently.

When he saw the inside of her house, he had to stop himself from dropping his jaw in awe. It was decked in diamonds, crystals, and was that designer furniture? He never knew that her family had money, from the outfits that she wore to school. He would never tell anyone, but he had seen her buying her outfits at a Goodwill store at midnight. He figured she was embarrassed, so it was never mentioned, and well…it wasn't like she had seen him.

No, it wasn't just the fact that she was extremely rich that bothered him. No, it was the fact that it looked like no one lived there. Nothing in her house looked worn, and he walked into the kitchen and saw Rachel on the phone. Taking in Kurt's surroundings it was noticeable that only one chair and one part of the table looked used. There were no pictures of the family she claimed always loved her. There were no memories of her family anywhere in her house. Even when it was just Kurt and his dad, they had some memorabilia of their tiny family. It had then expanded when Carol and Finn joined. Rachel? She had none, and he began to wonder where her fathers were at the Glee performances. How long had she been living alone?

They had always bullied her, but they knew she had support at home. It's why the club never cleaned her up after she was slushied; it's why they thought she never wore the same outfit again. How wrong they were.

"I called the police, apparently Sue had a camera in her office, so they have everything they need." She told them.

"That's good."

"Would you like some water?" Rachel asked meekly holding up a crystal cup.

Shocked at the little gesture he nodded his head, and she smiled and got out a bottle of Evian and some ice, and put it in the cup.

"Here you go." She whispered, and he drank.

"How long have your parents been gone?" he asked bluntly, noticing how she became tense, and put on what he deemed her show face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She told him.

"Cut the crap Rachel. You're going to need someone, and I doubt your parents haven't been there for you in a long time." He told her.

"First day of the school year." She blurted before looking at the ground. Kurt looked at her wide-eyed.

"B—but? What about Christmas? You were bragging about how the three of you were celebrating Hanukkah this year." He asked shocked. Sure he knew that they weren't there, but that far back?

"I'm an actress Kurt, I was acting, and that's what I do. What I was telling you, god…that's what I wish I was doing, but my _precious daddies _decided that they had better plans. A photo shoot in Honolulu was much more important than their _daughter._" She spat bitterly as if the words burned her tongue.

"Then why did you lie?" he whispered curious and hurt.

"I don't want your pity. I get enough pity money from my parents I didn't need any from you too." She replied and Kurt couldn't help but agree. He would have done the same thing too.

"I understand." He told her as he put his hand out and she hesitantly took it.

"Glee was the first time I actually felt like I was something. It was the first time; I wasn't hidden in the shadows. Someone was _listening _to me, and I was _heard. _You may have called me a diva, crazy, or whatever name you call me behind my back… but it was the first time in my life I wasn't ignored. They tell me I'm self-centered, that I don't care about anyone but myself…I don't care. I learned a long time ago the only one you can count on is yourself. "She told him

Everything made sense to him now. The outrage of the solos, the storm outs, the obsession with Finn. It was all to be heard. If she couldn't be loved and noticed normally, she was going to give them something to talk about. It had given her a reason to know she was still alive, that someone knew she was there.

"Rachel… I love you for telling me the truth, but why?" He asked her cautiously.

Rachel looked up at him with a small smile and a bit of love in her eyes that he thought would be lost to her forever.

"You saved me."


End file.
